


Flight Trouble

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is about to find out just how bad a one hour flight can be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight Trouble

It was only a short flight. As least that’s Matt kept telling himself, it was only an hour flight from one part of Australia to another, what could go wrong? He’d travelled all the way around the world and back but for some reason this felt different. He tried to ignore the nagging feeling in his gut that something was wrong as they all boarded the plane. With all the band and crew they took up most of the small plane but of course he’d arranged so he was in the seat next to Alex. His boyfriend Alex, the only person who could tell him to snap out of it and that he was just being crazy about the whole thing. But as he sat down next to Alex, even that didn’t feel right.   
“Matt…”  
He was snapped out of his thoughts by his boyfriend’s voice from beside him.   
“Matt, I’m not feeling so good,” Alex said.   
Was that it? Matt almost wanted to sigh with relief. A sick Alex he could deal with, he’d been there thousands of times before and knew how to make it okay.   
“What’s wrong?” he asked.   
“I’ve got a headache and I just feel kind of dizzy.”   
“It’s probably just the heat but I’ll get you something to help when we land.”   
Alex nodded and shuffled as close to Matt as his seatbelt would let him. Matt wrapped his arm around the boy’s shoulders and sighed, he’d been worrying about nothing. 

The plane took off soon after, Matt was flicking through some emails on his phone why Alex stared out of the window beside him. He could hear the voices of Jack and Zack a few seats in front arguing about whether Australian girls were the prettiest and thought about telling them to shut up but decided against it.   
“How are you doing?” Matt asked Alex, who had been oddly quiet since take off.   
“Tired, and still really dizzy.”  
“Have a drink, we’ll be there soon.”   
Alex took a few sips from his water bottle but that’s when Matt noticed how chapped and dry his lips were.   
“Alex, when was the last time you drank something?”   
Alex just shrugged.   
“I think you’re a bit dehydrated, keep drinking.”   
He nodded and took another sip of his water. He’d dealt with dehydration before, hell they’d been doing Warped Tour for years. He could handle this.   
They were over half through the flight when things took a turn for the worse. Alex’s head dropped to Matt’s shoulders, at first he’d assumed he’d fallen asleep. That was until he couldn’t wake him.   
“Alex, Alex, wake up.”  
There was no response from the younger man, he’d passed out.   
“Shit, shit, shit.”  
Matt’s heart was hammering in his chest, if Alex had passed out due to dehydration, that was really fucking bad. He was out of his depth, he didn’t know what to do.   
“Help! Help!” He called out, earning him very concern looks from the band and crew around him.   
“What seems to be the problem Sir?” A flight attendant asked.   
“My hmm… My boyfriend, I think he’s passed out due to dehydration,” Matt said.   
The time it took to land seemed to take forever, there was nothing they could do till they got Alex to a hospital, or least an ambulance. Matt just had to sit there with Alex’s head still resting on his shoulder, trying not to freak out. it was terrifying seeing Alex like that, like he wasn’t there at all.   
When the flight finally landed Alex was to be taken off first, no one was allowed to leave their seats until he was out. All except one, Matt who’d been on ale seat had to move so the ambulance men could get to Alex. As they couldn’t fit a stretcher on the plane they had to carry Alex out. Matt was right behind them, after a quick word with Colussy they agreed to meet at the hospital and Matt was to go with Alex.   
The ambulance ride was so short Matt had barely had a chance to ask what was going on before Alex was whisked away into the hospital, leaving Matt standing in reception with a bunch of forms to fill out. 

For what was probably only about twenty minutes, felt like hours to Matt. The others were yet to arrive and he wasn’t yet allowed to see Alex. Every minutes felt like at least ten and Matt was sure he’d needed to be resuscitated at least twice.His boyfriend was in fucking hospital, he didn’t know what was going and somehow he had to stay calm. His phone was buzzing not stop in his pocket but he continued to ignore it. He’d only worry the others more with what was going on. He just continued to pace the waiting room why they made sure Alex hadn’t done any serious damage from not drinking.   
“Mr Flyzik?”   
Thank god for his damn stupid name, Matt shot up and over to where a nurse was stood holding a clip board.   
“You’re with Mr Gaskarth, correct?”   
“Yes, I’m his boyfriend.”   
“Well you can come and see him now.”   
The nurse lead Matt through a couple of corridors before she reached the ward. Alex was in the third bed along, the curtains were drawn around him which the nurse pulled back to let Matt through.   
Alex was lying on top the covers, still wearing his t shirt and shorts from the plane, Matt almost smiled at the idea of Alex in a hospital gown. He looked so pale and out of it, Matt hadn’t prepared himself for seeing Alex like that, the sight of him sent a shiver down his spine.   
“Will he be okay?” Matt asked, going over and holding Alex’s hand, though more for his own comfort than Alex’s.   
“Severe dehydration is not something to be taken lightly but yes he’ll be fine.”  
“Will he wake up soon?”  
“We need to get enough fluid into his system first, it could be a few hours yet.”  
Matt felt his heart sink, a few hours. He tried not to think about the show, the fans or anything else. The most important thing was making Alex better.   
“Thank you,” he said.   
The nurse smiled at him and left, saying there wasn’t much more to do other than wait. Matt sank into the chair next to the bed, his hand still tightly gripping Alex’s. His other hand had the IV running into it, slowly bringing his Alex back around again. 

The others arrived soon after, Matt explained to them all what was happening and finally things seemed a bit calmer. They all went into see him but being as Alex was still out of it there wasn’t much they could do. Matt told them to all go back to the hotel, they could sleep, eat and for gods sake drink something! He’d call them when things improved. None of the guys were really happy with the plan but Matt was right, there was nothing they could do anyway and they didn’t need anymore dehydrated people. So Matt was left alone with Alex again, he’d had two IV bags but still no showed no signs of waking up. The nurse had said it could a couple of hours and it only been just over one.   
Matt tried to relax into the chair beside the bed, he knew he wouldn’t sleep but all the panicking couldn’t be good for his health either. It was just seeing Alex like that, still and quiet but not in a peaceful way, not like when he’s sleeping. Matt wasn’t much of an emotional person, he took him a long time to be able to admit his feelings for Alex and even longer to actually say I love you. But as he looked upon Alex, he felt that ache in his chest and before he knew it there was dampness on his cheek. He tried to sniff the tears away but they just kept coming, the whole affair had finally caught up to him.   
“Haven’t gone soft on me, have you?”   
The soft, sleepy voice could only just be heard over Matt’s sniffling. He looked up see a pair of chocolate eyes staring back at him, complete with a little smile.   
“You fucking ass, don’t you ever, ever do that to me again!” Matt raged.   
“Calm down, kinda just woken up here,” Alex said.   
Matt sighed and wiped his eyes on his sleeves.   
“Sorry, you just scared me,” Matt admitted.   
“I’m sorry, now why don’t you come here?” Alex asked, patting the bed beside him.   
“I still hate you,” Matt mumbled as he climbed on to the bed and let Alex put his arm (not the one with the IV in) around his waist.Because Matt was always the little spoon, even when lying on a cramped hospital bed.   
“I’m really sorry I scared you, I didn’t realise things had gotten that bad,” Alex said.   
“Just don’t do it again, I don’t want to make a habit of crying in public.”  
Alex just smiled and kissed Matt’s cheek.   
“I love you.”   
“I love you too, even if you are a fucking ass.”   
Alex chuckled and closed his eyes, falling back to sleep again. Matt smiled at the sight of Alex asleep, where he finally looked peaceful. Knowing Alex was okay was enough for Matt to let himself fall asleep. 

It took a total of six hours before Alex was allowed out of hospital, he was still groggy and very tired but still played the show the next day. And Matt made sure Alex didn’t go anywhere without a drink for the remainder of their time in Australia. Because Matt sure as hell never wanted to repeat that experience, because well, he never wanted to lose Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,   
> This was a prompt request by Adrienne. This ended up more being about Matt than Alex, I hope that's okay! Also I didn't tag this a sickfic as it's a bit more H/C.   
> Thanks for reading :) xx


End file.
